Awakening
by Lyonessheart
Summary: companion piece to your tears, R


**Companion piece to: Your tears**

**Disclaimer: not mine obviously, or else I 'd be filthy rich!**

**Awakening**

It is early in the morning, and for the first time in two years, I revel in the feeling of somebody lying close to me.

I guess I am still dreaming. You would never stay with me, although I have pleaded silently with you to stay for the last two years.

I turn towards you, and look into your face. You look so beautiful with your eyes closed, dark lashes resting on your cheeks, veiling your beautiful eyes. I wonder how someone with such light hair can have lashes like that.

Your sinfully red lips are slightly parted and you breathe evenly, I know I am still sleeping, because you always left without showing yourself. How I know it was you who watched my sleep for the last two years every night? I don't really know, but I remember the first night you came.

Our fight had been especially nasty. And it had hurt like hell, the things we yelled at each other would have destroyed everybody's resolve not to cry. And when I lay there in the confinement of my four poster bed the curtains drawn shut, I finally allowed myself to be weak. I cried for us, for all the pain we inflicted upon each other for I could see it in your eyes every time I looked at you. You were hurting just as much as I did, and I cried at night because at day I would have to be strong again. All of a sudden the curtains parted slightly, and a presence entered my private space. Oddly enough I did not feel like yelling at the person that entered, because somehow he or she radiated comfort and understanding, and all of a sudden it was so much easier to let go of all the pain inside of my heart. I cried myself to sleep, and I remember that I said: "Good night" and felt you lie down next to me. I could not see you, but I did not need to. I felt you, your essence the signature of rivalry mingled with understanding that seemed to pour of your invisible figure. 

I hoped that you would still be there in the morning, but you left sometime in the middle of the night. I awoke because all of a sudden my bed was so cold and empty, you were gone and I could not go back to sleep again.

The whole day I was afraid that we might be enemies again, but something had changed between us, nobody noticed we still did insult each other, but the air between us had changed. In the evening I cried again, and you were there again calming me with your presence making it alright to cry to be weak. To be human, for once not the hero everybody sees.

Two years our ritual remained the same I cried you let me cry out and then lay down next to me to protect my sleep. Sometime in the night you'd leave and I'd stay awake till the morning wondering if tonight I would gather the strength to ask you to stay, and then everything changed last night. You touched me just as I always wanted you to. The gentle caress of your hand brushed away my tears. And I heard your whisper: "Hey everything will be alright!" I recognized your voice at once and before you had the chance to run from me; I leaned into your touch, I was not surprised - not at all.

I asked you quietly if you are who I think you are. The silence between us so loud I could hardly hear my heart beating. I was scared and I said without thought that I wanted it to be you, not caring if I sounded desperate or needy, because it felt alright to cry with you around. After all you never saw me as a hero. And as I fell silent you took of the spell concealing yourself and it was true, I just knew it, without a word I lifted the covers I wanted you to lie next to me and to feel your body close to mine. You took me in your arms and I drifted of to sleep, thinking I love you and what Ron might say tomorrow morning. After all you are Draco Malfoy, lying in Harry Potters bed.

By now it is morning and I realize with a start, that I do not dream any more that you are lying next to me. Your arm around my waist, your breath ghosting over my skin, teasing and caressing me at the same time. I can't restrain myself longer and although I wanted our first kiss to be shared with both of us fully conscious I touch your lips with mine, quickly becoming intoxicated with your taste.

When I want to pull away I am aware of a hand that holds me gently in my place and lips sweetly caressing my own. I open my eyes and find myself looking into pools of mercury, liquid silver that hypnotizes me. "Morning love!" you whisper and I answer "Morning angel! I must have died and gone to heaven, because you are still here…" You smile, a genuine smile that lights up your face and your eyes change into the colour of liquid moonlight as you say "Well then I have died as well, although I somehow doubt I would be permitted into heaven." "Into mine surely, I can't imagine any heaven of mine without you!" I answer sincerely and pull you back into a kiss.

At that moment I don't care if Ron opens the curtain and has fit, just as long as you are here with me my world is perfect for I love you. 


End file.
